Broken Crown Saeran Choi X Reader
by Saeray
Summary: [ Unknown route fic ] All you wanted to do was help someone, as you backed out of the deal you were chased down and found yourself dragged away, blindfolded. Now you're stuck in a crazy cult with a rather grumpy white haired boy. [ Trigger warnings will be added as they are needed ]
1. I'll never be your chosen one

Well, you weren't exactly sure how you had gotten into this predicament. Here you were, sitting in the back of a complete stranger's car, blindfolded. Absolutely terrific. You think back on how you got to where you are now.

You were sitting at a simple cafe, drinking some of your favorite beverage as you lazily scrolled through your phone. You checked your home screen, confused as you saw an app you didn't remember downloading. Curiously, you open it and immediately get a message from someone.

"...Hello...?" was all that was put forth, by someone who was only labeled as 'Unknown'. Their profile picture wasn't anything special, the default icon you were assuming.

"Can you see this?" Unknown sent, as if waiting for your reply.

You decide to see what this Unknown wants, you reply with "Yes, I can." and waited patiently.

"...Finally connected, thank god. It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger. I'm a bit flustered myself. I found this smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app. I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records. I've been sending messages to this app with no reply. All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in the notes. I'd like to go there myself, but I'm currently abroad."

Something caught your eye and you sighed softly, "An address?"

"Yes there's a Korean address and a long number. I think it's a password. Do you mind going to the address? That's all that's saved in the phone. I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. But still... I'd appreciate it if you could help."

You rose an eyebrow, as if this Unknown could see your perplexed expression. You scanned over their messages and sent back a simple; "Why should I help you?"

"Since you're the only clue I have. I've been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn't have any clues until now. I would really like to find the owner. Then God will be happy. Oh! Sorry I didn't mention it before. I'm religious. Never mind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out. Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you if I get to go back to Korea. It's a really safe place. If you feel unsafe you can turn around. I know the area, its developed. Please?"

"Fine. I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy."

"You trust me... Thank you! Just a sec. I'll send you the address."

After that Unknown sent you an address, and you were on your way to the building. Once there you arrived on the 13th floor of an apartment building. The building was fairly nice and it did seem safe, but you were beginning to have second thoughts about all of this. You opened the app again, seeing that Unknown had sent you a message

"Are you there? See! Nothing strange. Is there a password lock on the door?"

You glanced down at the door knob, seeing indeed there was a keypad to input a password. You start to feel uncomfortable, as if someone is intently watching you. You decide you want to get out of here as fast as you can. "No." you lied, "I don't see one." You felt the gaze intensify and you shuddered softly.

"Really? There's really nothing? There's nothing to input the password?"

You shook your head and began backing up from the door. "There's nothing." you sent back

"That's strange. I see with my own eyes... You are backing away from a door with a password door lock. Are you going to continue lying?"

You immediately stiffen up and pause. "You... You can see me?"

"Haha, yes. I guess that's it then. Plan failed."

You quickly turn to bolt but are met with by a man with white hair and the most piercing mint eyes you've ever seen standing in your way. He wears a jacket, red tanktop, and a mask that covered his mouth and neck. "The plan failed. Guess I'll have to find someone else." he said, taking steps towards you.

Your eyes widen and you backed away as the man approached you. "I'd like to let you go, but you already know who I am. Sorry. You'll have to come with me." he said, looking almost gleeful. "I could just get rid of you, but that'd be a shame. You're so cute... You can be my assistant. Come with me. I'll be good to you."

Unknown held out his hand, waiting for you to take it. You narrowed your eyes at the gesture before you took it. Suddenly you sent a fist into his gut, causing him to double over and groan in pain. You take the chance to run to the elevator and push the button to call it. As the elevator ascended to your level you saw Unknown recover from your punch, and boy does he look pissed.

Sadly, luck does not appear to be on your side. He quickly makes his way over to you, striding with his long legs. You try to dart past him but he grabbed your arm roughly and pulled you to his chest, holding you tightly. This caused you to quickly try to wiggle away from him and try to pry his arms away from you. "There are two ways that this can go, princess. The easy way and the hard way, and currently you're going down the hard path. Be good, I don't want to bust up that pretty little face of yours so soon." he purred, getting close to your ear.

You whimper as you wiggled and glance to the elevator doors, which had now opened. Unknown already has you in his grasp, so there's no use in trying to get away from him. He also does seem like the type who wouldn't be afraid to hurt you if you disobey. You let out a heavy sigh of defeat and stop fighting again him. With the way his face moved, you assumed he smiled under his mask.

He let you go and laced his fingers with yours. As friendly as it may look to those who passed by, he held your hand with an iron grip, hurting your hand a bit as he pulled you into the elevator. He pulled you through the lobby and to a car parked in a different parking lot not too far away. He shoved you into the backseat of his car rather ungracefully and went to the front, pulling out a piece of cloth from the glove box.

You quickly sat up and looked at him before he pulled you close to him again and he tied the blindfold around your eyes. "Take it off and I won't be pleased at all, princess." he said, closing the door to the back seat before he got into the driver's side. Unknown started the car before he drove away.

All you wanted to do was help someone and it backfired on you. What a shame. You leaned your head against the window and waited to see what would become of you and your 'assistant' position.


	2. Arsonist's lullaby

Soon, you and Unknown arrived at your destination. You sighed, waiting for your captor to take your blindfold off. You're a bit surprised when you hear him come over to your side and open the door. He yanked you out, causing you to yelp and dragged you along, expecting you to be able to keep up with him. You soon went through a door and felt cool air come over you. Saeran removed your blindfold and shoved it into his jacket pocket before he looked down at you.

"Phone." he demanded, holding out his hand. "Don't lie to me either. I don't tolerate liars."

You sighed, pulling your phone out of your pocket and into the hands of doom. Unknown dropped it into his jacket pocket and dragged you through the halls, into a rather large room. You looked around, your eyes quickly stopping on a short woman with long golden hair that radiated from her like a halo. She sat upon a throne and wore clean robes. She stared down at you and Unknown with unrelenting green eyes, looking displeased, especially at you.

Unknown bowed to the woman, "My apologies, savior. The plan failed but I brought them back with me. I was hoping to use them as an assistant so that I may have help putting another plan into action." he said

The 'savior' looked over you, and you felt her frigid stare, cold as ice. You had tensed up without realizing and stared back at her. She narrowed her eyes a bit before she mulled over Unknown's proposition. She let out a sigh, "I am disappointed that your plan failed, but I presume it was not entirely your fault. No matter, you may keep them to assist in your work." she said.

"Thank you my savior," Unknown replied, bowing again before he grabbed your hand and thankfully pulled you out of the room.

"Hurry up, you're so slow." he muttered as you tried to keep up with his long legs. Unknown pulled you to a dimly lit room. The walls were blank, but the room was filled with a blue-ish glow. You realized the light was coming from a slew of monitors. Some on screen savers, some on camera feeds, some spitting out code. Unknown flopped into a rather comfortable looking rolling chair and you settled in on, what you presumed to be his bed.

Unknown moved his mouse and began typing away, not speaking to you in the slightest. He wasn't the liveliest of people, which made the air more tense than it already was. You sighed heavily and laid down, burrowing under the thin sheets. The air was even colder in this room, so you were thankful for the bed, though it didn't do all that much at the moment to warm you. You quietly watched his fingers dance over the keyboard as his eyes stared up at the screens.

You eventually had fallen asleep to the sound of Unknown's typing. You woke up to find the bleach haired boy still typing away. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes with a soft yawn and got up, walking over to him. You leaned against the back of his chair and watched him.

"Do you ever get any sleep?" You asked, glancing down at him. Unknown's typing didn't cease and you were beginning to think he wasn't even going to talk to you when he replied to you.

"Not usually." He sounded tired and annoyed. You were rather annoyed yourself, if he was going to keep you in his room the least he could do was talk to you. You grumbled and watched his many screens. You looked at the one that was running lines of green code upon a black background. It was executing things so quickly your eyes had a hard time keeping up with everything, ending up with your eyes hurting.

"So, boss, what am I supposed to do? Y'know, being your assistant and all."

No reply

"Work relationships tend to go better if both parties participate." you grumble

"My work goes tends to go better if I'm not annoyed by people." Unknown shot back, very clearly vexed.

You groaned loudly before you paced around the room, inspecting everything. There weren't any windows, there were several filing cabinets, tons of wires and of course Unknown's desk and many monitors. There were two doors, one was a small closet filled with stuff, some water and nutrient bars, which you assume is all Unknown consumes if he eats at all. The other door was a bathroom.

"Can you stop fucking pacing?" he growled, hitting the desk a bit and glaring at you. "Just come over here."

You squeak when he hit the desk and carefully walked over to him. Unknown dragged you into his lap and trapped you in with his arms, beginning to type again. You sighed heavily as Unknown rest his chin ontop of your head, eyes focused on the screens. You watched the different camera feeds and absentmindedly played with the zipper of his jacket. You looked down and watched his fingers on the keyboard and how they quickly moved over to the mouse and then back. Leaning into his chest to get comfy, you closed your eyes and ended up falling asleep again.

Unknown looked down at you after you fell asleep and took one hand off the keyboard to gently pet and play with your hair. "Soft..." he mumbled to himself. He stared at you for a few moments before he resumed his typing with both hands.


End file.
